1. Field of the Invention
A lens mount configured to permit relative movement between the camera axis and the lens axis while maintaining the image plane and focal plane in substantially parallel relationship relative to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various efforts have been made to overcome the effects of distortion and improper focus in the still camera as well as television and motion picture cameras.
It is common to use lens tilting to compensate for the converging verticals and a picture. A larger tilting movement of the lens relative to the optical axis of the camera which axis is normal to the image plane has been provided in numerous examples.
However, the ability to move the camera or optical axis relative to lens axis greatly enhances the minimization of distortion. Moreover, the ability to adjust the image plane relative to the focal plane further produces distortion as well as enhances ability to focus.
Examples of prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,294,333; 3,623,415; 3,667,365; 3,704,658 and 3,838,437. Unfortunately none of these examples either singly or in combination suggest the unique combination of applicant's elements as more fully described hereinafter.